


At the Beach

by AtraEris



Series: ShHiatus Bingo Prompts (Team Red) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Art, Bingo, F/F, Shadowhunters Hiatus FlashBang, Team Red, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtraEris/pseuds/AtraEris
Summary: For the SHHiatus Flash Bang Bingo (Team Red)Square: BeachMedia Type: ARTMaia and Izzy have a nice day at the beach. My first ever fan art to be released to the public!Completed on a Note 8 cell phone using the PaperDraw App.





	At the Beach

I know AO3 isn't usually for art but for the sake of having all of Team Red's submissions together and in one place I added it here so there!  
  
Please enjoy Beach!Mizzy

 


End file.
